DED - Danny, Ember, Dani
by pir84lyf
Summary: 2 years after saving the world from total destruction, Danny has home in the Ghost Zone. An unlikely visitor finds refuge and a friend and a lover. Together, with friends, family, and their young daughter, the save the Ghost Zone and the Earth from an ancient evil.
1. Chapter 1

**DED: Danny, Ember, Danielle**

A/N: Dani is not yet born. Takes place after PP. Danny isn't dead but does have his own realm, which is quite large. Lots OOC stuff for my characters. Sorry. Couldn't help it.

Ghost Zone. Mid afternoon

It's been two years since Danny saved the world from the Disaster-roid. As a gift, the Ghost Zone gave Danny his own realm that he could create for his tastes. And so he did. A three story 6 bedroom main house with a very large kitchen, living room and dining room. The basement to the house is split into a home theater and a training/battle arena with gravity settings. There's a large park, and beach, and 30 foot waterfall in the woods surrounding the mountains at the back of the realm. Cujo and Wulf also have their residences here as well. It's one of the few places where ghost's aren't allowed to fight but can come to find a place to relax and just spend to just get away. Besides, who really wants to fight someone who pretty much has an open realm, where ghosts can chill, and whose owner is growing into one of the most powerful ghosts ever?

Danny is in the training arena with Pandora and Frostbite. 2-1 combat. Seems unfair but with his clone, D1 , Danny can quickly made it even. After two hours of intense practice, it's a good time to call it an evening.

"Child, you're skills are quickly improving." Pandora, the Greek goddess, said breathless.

"Yes, Great One. You are becoming much stronger with your ice attacks. I loved how you made that sword too. You must teach me one day." Frostbite, 8 foot tall yeti with a see-thru ice arm, said smiling.

"Thank you Pandora. And one day I will Frostbite. After a good day's rest I'll come to the Far Frozen and we can spend the whole day making swords." Danny laughed. "Ow, it hurts to laugh."

After cleaning up, Pandora and Frostbite left for their homes thru doors that Danny linked to their realms. He had a door for Clockwork's tower as well. He would have one for Fenton Works but since he can teleport and the Fenton Portal is only a 30 minute flight away, he decided against it.

Danny walked outside his home and stretched. He could sense where Cujo and Wulf were. They were in the mountains doing whatever they do. Wulf somehow saw Cujo as a son and decided to keep an eye on him.

_I'll check on them later._

There were several ghosts out today that were either in the park or by the beach. Danny left them to their business as long as they didn't try any funny business. Sparring was allowed but the moment it got real rough, they would have to stop or be expelled from the realm for a week.

He was about to walk back in he felt a ghost sitting by itself just on the edge of the park. Danny decided to go see what's up and he called up D1. His clones look like him in ghost form but instead of a DP symbol it was D and number on the chest. But in battle, it would be changed to the DP symbol.

"Yes boss?"

"I'm gonna go check out that lone ghost. A slice of pizza and lemonade please."

"You got it."

Danny walked off toward the lone ghost only to find the last ghost he'd expect sitting on a bench. He could see that there was a hand-shaped bruise on her neck and her hair was shorter than normal. Her clothes were torn. She looked a mess.

_D1?_

_Yes? _

_Better bring a couple more slices and an extra drink._

_On it!_

Ember

She didn't know where else to go. She had nowhere else to go. Her realm had HIM. He was waiting for her to return. She barely escaped and now here best friend and boyfriend were in danger. This was the only place she could find. Phantom's realm. Her enemy's home was now a place of retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Ember?"

The last thing she was expecting was to be found by the dipstick. The sound of his voice made her jump, slightly.

"What do you want dipstick?"

"I uh… wanted to see if you were alright. It's not often that a ghost sits in the same place for several hours straight here." It was the honest truth.

"Well I'm fine. So you can go now." She spat back. Danny knew better. Her cuts and bruises betrayed her lie.

"I'm sure your cuts and bruises say the same thing too, right?"

Silence.

"You don't have to tell me what happened but at least let me heal you ok?" Danny felt D1 close in with the pizza and drinks. "Get you something to eat and drink."

Ember thought it over. The cuts on her hands where still stinging not to mention the rope burns on her wrists. She was hungry. Being on the run for the past couple of days takes a toll on someone after the hellish week she's been thru.

"Okay, but anything funny and I won't hesitate to fight you."

Danny wanted to counter that and tell her that she'll rick being expelled from the realm for a week and left to her own devices and to the mercy of whoever did that to her but he didn't. It wouldn't have been right.

"Ok."

He put Ember's left hand in his left hand, covered it with his right, and used his ice powers to heal her cuts and that nasty bruise on her wrist. He noticed just how small her hand was compared to his and how soft it was. He did the same to her right hand. He worked his way up her arms to her neck and that freak bruise but not before noticing her figure. He knew she was a looker, but man, you notice things you don't normally notice during a fight with ghost rocker chick.

His touch, to her, was amazing. It was soft, cool, and firm, even without the ice powers. Could a man really be this strong and be this gentle at the same time? Her sense went to work as she let Danny do his thing. She closed her eyes and took it in.

"Are you done yet?" She noticed that he stopped at her shoulders for a while, her eyes still closed, trying to process what her feelings were telling her.

"Huh? Oh, no. Not yet."

Ember: _Good, keep going dipstick._

Danny signaled D1 over and took the tray with the pizza and the drinks from him and absorbed his clone.

"I have some pizza here, if you'd like."

"What topping?"

"Pepperoni."

"Thanks."

"You want me to work on this neck bruise?"

"Please."

Danny placed his hands near her neck and reactivated his ice powers. Ember felt this and nearly choked on her slice. It felt like a surge of electricity went thru her body and he was doing was healing her.

After 30 seconds of working on the bruise, it started to fade and the pain in her neck was almost gone.

"Whoever did that you did a real doozy Ember. It's gonna take one more go at that in couple hours to finish that up."

"Couldn't you have done it without stopping?"

"Yes, but I wanted you to finish eating first." Danny took a sip of his lemonade.

"You're welcome to stay if you like."

Ember was taken aback by this.

"Excuse me?"

"You can spend the night here. You'll get a room, a warm bed, food, and a shower."

"What about clothes?"

"Nothing like what you have on" Danny stated noting the tears in her clothes, "but they will cover better and be more comfortable." Danny finished the lemonade and set it down.

"I'll let you think it over. The door's open. Don't worry about the tray. When you're done, knock twice on it and it will handle the rest." Danny smiled, got up and walked back to his home leaving Ember to her food.

Ember: _Who does he think he is? If he thinks he can get me, he's got another thing coming. _

Small Voice: _Ember, do you really think he wants to use you?_

E: _Why not? He just came over and healed me. He wants something._

SV: _Yeah, he wants you back to 100%. Besides you let him heal you. _

E: _It felt good too… No! He's my enemy. I can't stay here._

SV: _Ok, then where will you go? You can't go to Kitty and Johnny's, he'll have that place scouted and you can't go back home, I'm he's still there. Take Danny up on his offer. He won't hurt you._

E: _But…_

SV: _No 'buts' missy._

E: _Well, he is pretty cute. And I could use a good shower._

SV: _There ya go._

"Will you be friend?"

"Go away Klemper."

"Aww."

Main house 15 minutes later

Danny is sitting in his living room, reading and listening to his stereo when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!"

When Danny opened the door, he found Ember standing there.

"Uh… I guess I'd like to take a shower."

Danny smiled and led her upstairs to the second floor guest bathroom. He showed her the adjoining room and told her that the realm would supply her something to wear until her regular outfit was mended.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

After a good shower, Ember went downstairs wearing black basketball shorts and white t-shirt that hung off her figure. She heard singing coming from the kitchen. As she got closer, what she witnessed threw her for a loop.

Danny was in the kitchen, playing a Michael Jackson mix CD. He was dancing to 'Thriller' (the wii version) apparently without a care in the world while waiting for a pizza in the oven to finish. When he turned around, he blushed and paused the music before the Vincent Price rap began.

"So uh… how was your shower?"

"Good."

"How uh… much… did you see?"

"I started watching after the 'masquerade' line." Ember had a slight smile on.

"Oh." Danny couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Don't stop. You looked like you were having fun. Don't mind me."

"Well I can't now 'cause I have an audience."

"Don't tell me the _hero_ has stage fright, now." She teased.

"You have no idea."

Ember's realm

Skulker peered over his two tied hostages. He waited three days for Ember to come back for her friends so he can finish the work he started, his revenge. Since Ember broke up with him, it's all he wanted. You just don't break up with the Ghost Zone's top hunter without a death wish.

"It's been three days since you've been here. I've waited patiently, now tell me, where is Ember?"

"We don't know! Even if we did, we would never tell you" Kitty spat in his face.

Skulker cupped Kitty's face in his metal hand.

"Even if you did, you wouldn't here. In fact," Skulker let her go, "Why should I keep you here anyways? I could kill you both and go find her myself!" Skulker laughed and pressed a button on his wrist pad electrocuting both Kitty and Johnny using his modified ecto-rope causing them to scream bloody murder.

"AHAHAHA! Scream, weaklings, scream. It is so gratifying to a hunter."

Skulker pressed the button again and stopped the surging electricity. Their skin could be heard sizzling faintly. Unknown to Skulker, Penelope Spectra, was flying by when she heard the screams. She stopped and looked in on Ember's place and saw enough.

_I know only one guy that could help._

Spectra took off flying the 8 hours it takes to get to Danny's realm.


	3. Chapter 3 - Skulkurian Beat Down

**Ch. 3**

A/N: so I started with time/dates to help keep track of events cuz once I bring in clockwork, if im lost, you're lost too.

"…": regular speech

Name: _(italics)_/_italics:_ thoughts

Ember's Realm 10pm October 20, 2012

Johnny woke up from being electrocuted for, what, the fifth, sixth, time that day? He lost count after two anyways. His body ached. He could smell burnt flesh and as he came to what was little left of his sense, he looked at Kitty to his left in worry. Her face was contorted in pain, eyes closed, hair more frazzled than normal, but she was alive. A sticky substance was in her hair. He didn't want to know what it was.

Wait? Where was Skulker? Loud snoring made Johnny turn his head to the couch. He saw a leg over the back and watched it twitch.

Not wasting time…

"Shadow?" Johnny whispered, groaning. His shadow appeared to his master. It hid the moment Skulker tied them up, waiting to be called. Where it hid, Johnny didn't care, he was thankful that it wasn't found.

"Shadow, pen, paper. Be quiet." Shadow left and came back with an empty page of music staff paper and a pen.

"Write. Johnny and Kitty at Ember's. Captured by Skulker. Help. Got it?"

Shadow wrote it down then looked at Johnny questioningly.

"You *groan* find Danny. *groan* Go." Johnny passed out again and Shadow took off following the path that Penelope Spectra took an hour ago.

Danny's Realm Oct. 21. 4:56 am.

Danny got out of bed holding his head. His hair dangling in front of his face, he pushed it back and heard his stomach grumble a bit.

_Need water._

Danny got up, stretched and walked out his second floor room. D2 sat on a chair in the hall next to a partially open door that led to the room Ember was sleeping in.

"You're up early boss."  
"Nothing a little water won't fix. Any sound?"

"Nope and 3 says it's been…"

"DANNY! 2!" The duo turn their heads in the direction of the front door.

"Stay here 2."

"Roger."

Danny bolted down the stairs to find 3 standing in the doorway holding a passed out ghost that looked like

"It's Spectra. She just fell out the sky. She was mumbling something about Skulker, Johnny, and Kitty."

Spectra fidgeted a little as Danny held her up to look her over.

"I don't see any fight scars. She must have just flown nonstop. I'll take her to the third floor. Switch positions with 2. I'll get something for them to eat." With a nod 3 phased thru the roof.

7:30 am

Penelope woke up and found herself in a strange bed. She panicked for a moment before remembering where she was, Danny's. There was a note on the bed side table.

_Morning. Breakfast is down stairs. Come down when ready. Ember's here too._

_Danny._

That was all the invite she needed to get wide awake.

Outside, a weak shadow floated down towards the kitchen and smacked itself into the window catching Danny' attention.

After phasing thru the wall, Danny found Shadow, exhausted, resting on the floor. In a clenched hand, was a note. His eye's went wide. Danny phased back in to find Ember, dressed in black shorts and a red shirt.

"Morning."

"Morning Ember. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Ember blushed slightly.

"You're welcome. Uh… Ember, I gotta run."

"Where to?"

"You're realm. Skulker has Johnny and Kitty." Ember's face fell. Her best friend and her boy friend were in danger now because of her.

"Danny! Ember!" Spectra grabbed them into a hug.

"Glad to see you up Spectra."

"When did you get here?" Ember asked.

"This morning, actually. I saw Kitty and Johnny tied up at your place but since I couldn't find you, I came here."

"Shadow! Oh man!" Danny grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge as the girls watched him go thru the wall again, confused looks on their faces. Danny's hand came thru the wall and pointed to a note on the table. The girls read as Danny gave Shadow some water in hopes that thru its connection with Johnny, will keep him holding on till he got there.

Danny left a slightly revived Shadow outside before, once again, going thru the wall.

"I'm going. There's bacon, pancakes, omelets, fried and scrambled eggs. I know ghosts don't eat much but I figured you both could use something."

"I can take you straight there." Ember said.

"No. Skulker, doesn't know Penelope saw him. And hopefully he doesn't find out about Shadow. I can get there faster."

"But what if Skulker comes here looking for us, including Shadow?" Penelope had worry lace her words. Danny called on D4, Wulf and Cujo to watch the place. The three can easily handle Skulker in time for Danny to teleport back to his ghost home.

"Ember, we'll talk when I get back?" Danny almost pleaded. She could only nod. Danny hugged her and told her he'll be back soon. Ember smiled softly at the embrace. He left. Penelope pulled Ember into a hug herself, concerned for her friend.

Soon Danny was off. One thing on his mind: Ember.

Ember's realm 11:15 am

"I grow weary of this game, you green haired bimbo. Tell me where your friend is." Skulker leaned in close to Kitty, still tied on the ground. Skulker had a look of death on his face as smiled. Johnny was long out the game as he lay unconscious for the past couple hours. Skulker extracted a blade from his wrist and rubbed it against Kitty's left cheek, causing her to flinch and whimper. Tears streaked down her bruised face, her clothes lay in shreds, but left enough to cover her most intimate parts up. Her hair was a hot mess and was full of stick, cream fluid and it stank – terribly.

"Now, tell me, where do you think your friend has gone?"

"I… I…. don't know. D-D-Danny's?"

"Ah! The whelp's place?" Skulker laughed. "That would make sense. No real fighting can happen there anyways! Was that so hard? But here is where your leg of the hunt end: with your death." Skulker raised his hand and prepared to gut Kitty. Kitty winced, not ready to die and very scared. But the final strike never came. She opened her eyes to find Skulker incased in ice. She looked up and over by Johnny's laid out body was Danny, white smoke wisped from his palm.

"You alright Kitty?"

She could only nod, lightly. Danny gently picked her up and sat her down on the couch and untied her. He only stopped when the sound of ice shattering broke thru the living room.

"You'll die whelp. Slowly, painfully. But first, where's Ember?"

"Why?" Danny still stood facing Kitty.

"I have some *cough* unfinished business to attend to with her."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"Well, that's too bad. Cuz, right now, we have business."

"This does…"

"It does. When I'm asked to help, the situation becomes my business. Maybe you should pick a fight with someone your size." Danny turned around to face Skulker. "And leave women and those weaker than you alone."

"The weak deserved to be hunted…"

"Cuz, they can't put up a fight?"

"So they can be taken out. And Kitty and Ember are only good for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Being a good la…" Before Skulker could finish that, Danny uppercutted Skulker thru Ember's room. He sent D3 and D2 to help with Kitty and Johnny while he dealt with Skulker.

"It's freaks like you that give men a bad name Skulker. But… make excellent punching bags."

Danny moved in and proceeded with multiple midsection punches to Skulker armor, denting it and ripping it apart. Skulker slapped Danny off of him. He looked down at the carnage. Circuits and metal were just hanging there. Skulker brought out two shoulder mounted missile launchers which Danny froze, broke off and then beat Skulker with until they exploded in his face unleaving Skulker's head piece floating there.

Danny smiled and pulled out the hand sized ghost and squeezed. Using his energy, Danny slowly began to cook him.

"Wake up Skulker." Skulker struggled to be free of the grip. "If I ever hear you do anything like this again.."

"You'll what? Huh? You can't kill me. I'm the…"

Danny let his energy flair and a green flame engulfed Skulker, leaving burn marks on the diminutive ghost. The runt comically coughed up smoke.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

"Understood." Skulker responded weakly.

Danny froze him in a smooth ice projectile about the size of a Sparrow missile and flung it as far and as strong has he can. As he landed near Ember's door, he decided to leave an energy mark so he could teleport to her realm if needed. When he went in, he noticed how much she had. The single story studio was the first building that many came across. To the back was a practice stage, complete with speakers and a jumbo-tron. Danny could only smile as he remembered his first encounter with Ember and Tucker's bad singing. Inside her flat was a mess. Pictures were over turned, potted plants were uprooted, dirt flung all over. CD's strung out, holes and burn marks scarred the walls. On the couch, Johnny was now awake but still very groggy. Shadow wasn't with him, still back at Danny's. Kitty was nowhere to be seen but he heard water running in the bathroom. 2 signaled him to the back, to Ember's room. What he saw, frightened him. Torture devices, rope, electric prods.

"What kinda freak show went on in here?"

"Dunno boss, but it's a good thing Ember got out before things got bad."

Danny looked at 2.

"Ok, before things got worse."

Danny nodded.

"Let's take this stuff down. It's giving me the chills."

The two destroyed everything that wasn't supposed to be there. For a rocker chick, Ember lived clean, which was a good thing. It was easy to tell what was hers and what wasn't.

They were stopped by a wet Kitty in a towel, who cleared her throat.

"Oh, right." Danny called back 2 and left the room, not looking at Kitty.

He walked back into the living room to find 3 cleaning Johnny's wounds.

"You alright Johnny?"

"Did you take care of him?"

"He's in an ice missile, going who knows where."

"Then I'm good. Where's Kitty?"

"Getting dressed. I'm guessing you're hungry?"

"Yeah."

"One sec."

Danny walked into the kitchen, opened up several cupboards and found them empty.

"Duh. Ember's not here."

Danny left the kitchen and told Johnny the sad truth. Kitty walked into the living room and sat next to Johnny, holding his hand, wearing blue capris and blue tank. Her regular clothes were in tatters and laid in a bunch at her feet.

"You feeling better Kitty?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming for us."

"Hey, it's what I do. I'm sure Ember is probably freaking out about you both right now."

"Oh man, I forgot about her. How is she Kid?" Johnny piped up.

"She's fine. She's with Spectra at my place. I think we should go there."

"How will we get there fast enough. Skulker trashed my bike."

3 was called back. "Duh, teleport. It's my place, ya know. Just hold on to me."

"Will there be food?"

"Yep."

"Good."

All three laughed as Kitty and Johnny grabbed onto Danny and be teleported back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4 - King and Clockwork

**Ch. 4**

"Ember! Spectra! Wulf! Cujo! We're back!"

By the time Danny took one step, he was tackled. He thought it was Wulf or Cujo but when he felt a familiar warmth and not spit he looked and found that he was lying under ember who was pulling him into to very tight hug. He could hear her muttering her thanks over and over.

"Ember, you're choking me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"And you're welcome."

"Is he… dead?"

"No. Frozen in an ice missile, severely beaten within an inch of his existence, that was flung in a random direction. Trust me, he won't be bothering you anymore. And I left an energy signal that will allow me to teleport to your realm instead of flying there."

Ember smiled and hugged Danny again.

"How about a door instead?"

"That can be arranged."

Ghost Zone Graveyard

Skulker lay unconscious on the weed covered steps of an ancient mausoleum where his ice missile crashed. Unbeknownst to him or anyone in the area, was that the missile hit the old door to crypt and left it slightly ajar.

"What'd I hit?" As he came to, Skulker took a look at his surroundings. He was in the darkest corner of the graveyard. Only the truly brave would set foot in the graveyard. Only the truly foolish would bother going in a quarter way, let alone this area. The place oozed death. If he had skin, it would crawl. When he turned around, he noticed the open door and went in.

Once inside, he faced the stairs. One direction, spiral down-left. The torches above his head flamed to life every 5-6 steps and to his tiny stature the steps seemed to go on forever until he reached the bottom and the room opened up.

Caskets lined the walls of the 200*100*70 room. The corner torches were held by screaming skeleton casting the room in eerie orange glow. The place sent a chill down his back. Water dripped from the roof onto whatever was in the path. Cobwebs, of freakish proportions, hung like old wispy nets from the walls, in the corners, in his mouth.

_Ew._

In the center was a large eight foot long casket that sat on an island surrounded by water connected by a small bridge.

What lay inside the stone casket are the bones of an ancient ghost, one unlike the Ghost Zone hasn't seen this the early days. It is because of this ghost why the Ghost Zone and the Human World are split.

The first Ghost King, Pariah Sinster. Pariah Dark's father.

"Who dares disturb my chambers?" A cold, throaty, bass voice resonated from the casket. Skulker shook.

Clockwork Oct. 21. 12:45pm

Clockwork, in his young man form, watched one of his screens emotionless. He just witnessed the awakening of a very dangerous, yet still weak, Ghost King via Skulker's curiosity. Although seeing him pee himself was quite amusing.

_5,4,3,2,1_.

"Clockwork." A floating green eyeball, with a slender body in fitting white and gold robe, with a black cape on floated into the Time room.

_Predictable._

"Yes, can I help you, Observant?"

"I know that you know."

"Yes, the first Ghost King is awake, but barely."

"And he'll…"

"Try to reclaim his throne that held by his son who was defeated by Danny Phantom, who when he turns 17 will become the new Ghost King." A pause. "I'm guessing you want to know what the future holds."

"Of course."

"You know I can't tell you."

"Maybe so, but I say we send someone to destroy that place." Another Observant said as it floated in.

"No. I have seen that path. Let's just say that it won't end well." Clockwork dryly said, changing into his older form.

"For us ghosts, the ghost we send, or the Ghost King?" The second asked? Clockwork simply stared.

"What do you propose then, Master of Time?" The first asked breaking the silence.

"Sinster has to be formed. It's the only way."

"Are you mad? Having Pariah Sinster form will spell death and destruction throughout the Ghost Zone. He will try to re-conquer both the Ghost Zone and the Earth!" It raised a finger at Clockwork, already blaming him.

"Your plan will only see to the destruction of the world before anyone that can stop him is strong enough."

"Your plan is Phantom, isn't it? You're calling on him yet again to save the world." The second responded.

"Yes, I am."

"You put too much faith in the boy."

"You don't put enough. Leave now, the both you. I have work to do."

After hours of review, looking at different scenarios, 98% of them, fatal to the planet. 1.9% involved everyone in one in either the Ghost Zone or on Earth, survived. Only one scenario had the right result. Clockwork decides it's time to tell Danny.

Danny's Realm 6pm

Danny sat at a table, doing his homework, yes, doing his homework. Ember was still there but taking a shower. The day had been a very busy one. Spectra falling out the sky, Shadow showing up, barely alive itself, giving Skulker an extreme beat down, and just hanging out with Ember, Johnny, Kitty and Spectra for an afternoon can really wind your day. It was good to unwind, put on some music, and start…

BOOM!

"Wulf!"

Danny groaned and got up, went outside to find Wulf's home in rubble. He and Cujo were busy doing whatever a ghost dog and a were-ghost were doing. It would be rebuilt by the time they were doing playing/training. As Danny turned around to back inside, a chew toy hit him in the back of the head.

_Oh no._

Before he could react, he was pummeled and was being licked by Cujo's Boxer form.

"Ok, ok, ok Cujo. I'm happy to see you too."

"Amiko! Danny!" Danny was licked by Wulf too.

"Ok, ok. It's great to see you too Wulf."

"It's always a good thing to see a boy and his dogs." A cloaked figure said.

The trio turned around to face Clockwork.

"Clockwork! What brings you here?"

"Passing thru, my apprentice. That and trouble."

"Kind of trouble?"

"Remember Pariah Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"100 times worse. Pariah Dark wasn't the first Ghost King. He held the throne for his father."

Danny's eye went wide.

_Father?_

"Danny?" Danny snapped out of stupor and saw Ember approach them.

"Ah, Miss McClain. Good to see you."

She bowed to the Time Master.

"Master Clockwork."

"I'm sorry what happened to you this past week, but I'm glad to see that you are safe."

"Thank you sir."

"But I am here on very serious business. The future of the Earth lies with the two of you and your friends."

"Wait, what? Me and the dip - Danny?" They looked at each other, noticing the slight slip up. Danny smiled. Ember blushed. Clockwork chuckled silently. He coughed to grab their attention.

"Oh, right. Future needs saving. What's the full issue Clockwork?" Danny asked.

Clockwork got right to it. He told them where Skulker landed after Danny chucked him as far as he could was the Ghost Zone graveyard, more specifically, the more ancient, darker side. He landed at the door of a several millennia old mausoleum that held the bones of the first Ghost King: Pariah Sinster.

"Don't mean 'Sinister'?" Ember asked.

"No, it's Sinster. Trust me, I know."

He went to explain how he needs the energy of five ghosts to be able reform himself. He looks like Pariah, but without the metal gloves and muscles, since his arms are bones. He was two complete horns on his head. Completely bald. Over his clothes and body, he wears a metal suit of armor: the Armor of Destiny.

"Armor of Destiny?"

"Yes, Daniel. It and the four Power Item make up the Battle Suit of Fate."

"I'm not liking where this is going Clockwork. I know of the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, but the other two, you got me."

"The other two items are the Sword of Injustice and the Shield of Darkness. It used to be the Sword of Justice before Sinster took it and tainted it. The other, a one-of-a-kind, shield with a surface so bright that it acts like a perfect mirror. Perfect weight distribution; feels like your holding a giant feather. But like the sword, once Sinster got a hold of it…"

"It lost its purpose." Ember finished.

"Wait. So if these are Power Items, the four original, what about the Ghost Staff and Reality Gauntlet? And what happens when all four are joined together?" Danny asked.

"The Staff and Gauntlet, although powerful, are mere trinkets compared to the combined strength of that of the four Items. They increase the wearers strength 200 fold."

"And you want me to fight this guy? Oh no. Nope. Not happening."

"Daniel, it's not as if Sinster has unlimited strength. His power does cap. The Items, no matter what circumstance, won't allow the power to grow past 200 fold."

"Uh huh. And this plan of yours…?"

"Gives you and friends time to train."

"How much time?"

"That will be revealed in time. But I do implore that you get your allies rallied soon and report to me before tomorrow afternoon."

"Why tomorrow?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow giving a look that told Danny that he should know the answer.

"In due time?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, so can I bring Sam and Tucker?"

Ember flinched at the mention of the Goth chick's name. It wasn't that she was jealous…ok… that was part of it but she really disliked the 'death and despair' girl a lot. After all, she did pose as Danny when she, Kitty, and Spectra tried to rid the world men. Good times.

"I'm afraid not Danny. Humans can only get so strong. Ghosts don't have physical limitations. And the fewer distractions, the better. Your allies will have to be ghosts." Clockwork changed to his baby form. If it hadn't been for the gravity of the situation, Ember would have 'aww'd', but the urge was there. Clockwork held up a finger to silence Ember before she did that.'

"Please, don't."

She nodded.

"Be wise about which ghosts you choose to bring with you Daniel. You will have to spend time with them. But, if I may make a suggestion."

Danny nodded once, slightly.

"Ember McClain, should be one of them."

With that Clockwork disappeared leaving Danny and Ember blushing at each other, yet still confused about who to ask to join them.

* * *

Took a while, i know. I had to get this done and out the way. Clockwork is too cryptic for my tastes. lol. Anyways, I was thinking of having Johnny, Kitty, Pandora, and FRostbite join Danny and Ember. What do you think? Should I add to/subtract from the list? If so, who? I don't want the number of allies to grow tpo big or be too small. I want your opinion! On to the next one.


	5. Chapter 5 - Return to Amity

**Ch. 5**

To Guest: I appreciate your response. I honestly forgot about Vortex and Undergrowth. The Fright Knight will not be joining Danny and Co. however. I need him under the Ghost King. I do plan on turning Kitty and Johnny into fighters, reflecting a couple comic book/movie heroes/heroines. Not sure the mold for Kitty, but I'm getting there. I'm not throwing them into the fray just yet. It takes time to get ready for an ultimate battle. As for Undergrowth and Vortex, I might split them up… one on each side, not entirely sure since they both have a beef with Danny. But I do have a general idea of how to make it work. It will take time, but I hope it does. And, make an account. Makes it easier to respond to you. Ok, I've said too many spoilers now. On with the show.

Danny sat back down at the table he was working on, elbows on the table, clapping his hands silently. Ember sat across from him, just watching him. The visit from Clockwork still very fresh. There were still some things that left them both looking for answers, like what does the Armor of Destiny do? How did he get sealed away? The biggest question for Ember was, why her? Why the fate of the world rested with her helping Danny fight this guy? Not she hated him. Sure, they had their bouts in the past, and he did give Skulker the beating he deserved, but why her? Was there something that she and this handsome boy had in the future?

_Whoa, handsome? Slow down Ember._

"Ember? Ember?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You spaced out there for a while."

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine." She blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Okay… Listen, I know you don't want to help me…"

"I do."

"But…wait, what?"

"I want and am going to help you. Consider it repayment. That I want to know what Clockwork meant about 'our future'."

Danny nodded. That part also threw him off.

"So, you gonna tell your parents and friends?"

"Yeah… But… I was thinking Pandora and Frostbite. I – We could use their help."

"They do have armies. And they can teach their armies what we all learned."

Danny got up and called D1 and D2.

"I need one of you to go to Pandora's and the other to Frostbite's. Tell them what we know and to meet here tomorrow afternoon after school." They nodded and left through the appropriate doors linking the realms. "Ember?"

"hmm?"

"How close are Johnny and Kitty to your place?"

"Pretty close. Why?"

"I think they could help…just a hunch… You think they would help?"

"I don't know, maybe. They're really not fighters."

"I know, but I was thinking that maybe Pandora and Frostbite can, you know, whip them into shape. I really don't see who else."

"Vortex? Undergrowth?"

"Both violent and very unpredictable. I need those I can trust, to be on the same page as me. No secret agendas."

"Uh huh…so what do you want out of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a secret agenda?"  
"Ember, I'm a hero. I can't have one. My job is to protect and serve. And right now, that's gonna be put to the test. What are you fighting for?"

"Well…" She paused. "I want to know your strengths and weaknesses so I can exploit thme and rule the world!"

"Really?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"No. I gave that up a long time ago. When was the last time you saw me in the Amity Park causing trouble?"

"Last week Monday. You nearly burnt down the stage."

"It was an accident! I got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah… sure… So… you think you can make it to Johnny and Kitty's to see if they will help?"

"What about Pandora and Frostbite?"

"They're coming to help."

"How do…"

"My clones." 1 and 2 walked back through the doors and rejoined Danny.

"Ah."

"So, can you?"

"By myself?"

He nodded.

"I'm not going by myself. Skulker's still out there. And we both know, he can hold on to a grudge until it's settled. If I know him, to him, it's not settled."

"Ok, so, let's go to them first, then go to Amity and tell everyone."

"Ok. Sounds good to me."

Kitty and Johnny's 6:40pm October 21st, 2012

"Johnny, where are you?" Kitty walked outside Jonny's apartment to the back to find Johnny greasing up his bike's engine. They have been going strong for the last 4 years but for the last two, Johnny has been totally devoted to her.

"Over here, baby cakes."

"Again with the bike Johnny?"

"What? You fell asleep, I got bored. I had to do something. So I cleaned up inside and came out here."

"I know, I saw. Dishes were washed, and the floor swept. Well done." Kitty smiled.

"Thanks. So, how about a kiss?"

"How about a shower first." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Fine." He pouted expressively making Kitty giggle. When he stopped and looked in the direction of his realm door, Kitty gave him a confused look.

"Someone is here, Kit. Stay low. Shadow…" His Shadow came to his side and he grabbed a bat.

"Kitty?"

"Johnny?"

The couple sighed and Shadow returned to Johnny. It was Danny and Ember.

"We're in the back!" Kitty called out. When Danny and Ember came around, it was hugs and fist bumps, due to Johnny being dirty, all around.

"So what brings you to the grease pit, dude?"

"Trouble."

Johnny got serious. "What kind of trouble?"

"Is it Skulker again?" Kitty asked with nervousness.

"No, worse." Ember said.

"There are only two ghosts worse than Skulker: Plasmius, and no one has seen him since the Disaster-oid and Pariah Dark, and he's all locked thanks to you Danny." Johnny turned back to his bike.

_I can add another name to that list._

Danny was brought out of his thoughts when Kitty spoke.

"Besides, you're stronger now than when you last faced them."

"He is but this new danger is worse than Pariah Dark, even with his power items."

Johnny and Kitty froze at Ember's revelation.

"Who is this guy, exactly?"

"He is the ghost responsible for the Ghost Zone and the Human World being split the way it is." Danny said.

"He's Pariah Dark's father." Ember picked up.

"Pariah Sinster." The duo finished together. They looked at each other and blushed.

Johnny and Kitty just stayed frozen from what they heard and the fact that Danny and Ember pretty much picked up where the other left off.

"Pariah Dark has a father?" Johnny asked disbelieving.

"Yep. And he's looking to reclaim his throne one he has the four Power Items and the Armor of Destiny, which was never explained to us." Ember replied.

"Ok, so if we come, who will train us and for how long?" Kitty asked.

"Well, in truth, we're not sure how long. Clockwork was ubber cryptic this time, or he just wanted to mess with our heads. As who will train you, Frostbite and Pandora will be joining us, so they can take under their wings respectively and Ember and me will be there too."

"Alright, I'm in. Kit?"

"Yeah. I'm game for some butt kicking."

"Good. Be at my realm after school. I still have to drop the news to Amity."

"Better yet, we'll wait for you in Amity and head there together." Johnny said.

"Fine by me. Just stay out trouble."

"No promises."

"Valerie."

"Done and done."

Fenton Works 720pm

"Mom, dad, Jazz! I'm home!" Danny yelled from his room. Normally, the in-home ghost weapons would have activated due to Danny's arrival but after some upgrading by Jack, the y stayed off.

"Danny!" Jazz rushed into his room and tackled him to the ground.

"Hi, to you to Jazz. Can you get off? You're crushing me."

Jazz got off her younger brother and helped him up, her orange hair falling to just below her shoulders.

"How was your weekend, brother?"

"Busy. Saturday was spent sparring with Frostbite and Pandora. I swear, those two are beasts." Danny chuckled at that and continued with his tale. "After words, I go outside to catch some fresh air and I find Ember just sitting on a bench. I approached and that's when things got 'interesting'". Danny emphasized every syllable of the word.

"Interesting?" Jazz echoed.

"Yep." Danny went on to explain how he saw the bruises and cuts and how he healed them and he fed her. She stayed the night, watched a movie. Danny told Jazz about Spectra essentially falling from the sky early the next morning followed by Johnny's Shadow. Jazz just took this in, waiting till the end to ask questions. "I read the note that Shadow had and it backed up with what Spectra saw and I took it from there."

"And what exactly did this note say and what did Spectra see?"

"Well, you see… uh… it's kinda a private matter for Ember. So, I would like to leave it at that."

Jazz just nodded.

"But, I did beat the ever living stuffing out of Skulker. It felt soo good to do so."

"I'm sure it was. I'm sure Ember appreciated all that you did for her. But why did Johnny send Shadow? Why not come himself?"

"Uhh… still tied in with Ember. Well Kitty was anyway. They both were trapped by Skulker. And that's all I'm saying."

"Wow, sounds like you had a busy day Danny." The siblings jumped as their mother spoke. The pair turned around to face their parents who they didn't hear come up the stairs.

"Yeah, pretty much." Danny looked around for his book bag. His homework was nearly complete when it hit him. He left it at Johnny's.

_Crap!_

Beeping came from ghost detectors on the person's of Jazz, Maddie and Jack. A blue mist came from Danny's mouth in the shape of a music note.

_Ember's here!_

Danny phased through his room and kept going till he reached the basement. He got there to see Ember standing there, back in her original attire, guitar slung over her back, picking her right hand nails with her teeth, his bag in her left hand, and duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Bout time you got here. Here." She tossed him the bag.

"Thanks. I thought you wanted to stay at Johnny's for the night."

"No space."

"Danny? You all right?" Maddie asked as the other Fenton's entered the lab. Ember went invisible.

"I'm fine mom. Hey, is the guest room still open."

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked.

"I have a friend staying over."

"Who?" Jazz inquired.

"Me." Ember made herself visible.

Jack subconsciously reached for a Thermos. Jazz saw and pulled it away from him.

"Now, Ember, before we let you into the house, we heard Danny tell us about what happened today." Maddie began. Ember glared at him. "But he kept much it a secret. If he can help out a former enemy, then I guess we can too." Ember smiled.

"Just one thing," Jazz spoke up. "You're not brainwashing Danny and planning to take over the town again are you?"

"No. Those days are behind me. After I got beat by your mother, the Goth Chick, and you, I left that plan alone. I only came to give trouble because I was bored. And then that got boring."

"OK, I'm good. Dad?"

"So we can't capture her?"

He received glares.

"What? I was kidding. I heard the story too, ya know."

"Good. That settles it. Come on, Ember. I'll show you were to go." With that, the ghost rocker and the halfa phased through the lab's roof and kept going until they got to the room next to Danny's. It was a simple room. Similar in size to Danny's minus the mess, NASA posters, and a door to the Ghost Zone in the closet. There was a queen bed with blue/white striped sheets and a matching comforter. It wasn't rocker-ish but it would do.

"Not too bad."

"Glad you…"

Danny was cut off from the embrace Ember held him in. She moved so quickly.

"Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome Ember. It's what I do. It's just good to…"

Ember pecked him on the lips. "You talk too much."

"Buh..wah?"

"I've wanted to do that for at least a year now. But since I was dating Skulker, I kept it to myself, being faith…"

Danny stole a quick peck, too.

"Now, you talk too much."

Ember smiled. Lost in his blue eyes. They stared at each other in silence.

"DANNY! EMBER! DINNER!"

The pair smiled and blushed. Ember found her hand in Danny's as he led her down stairs.

"Have you told them about tomorrow?"  
"No. I got to the part of where I beat Skulker good. I have yet to get to Clockwork and his message."

"What message? And who is Clockwork?" Jack asked as he overheard the conversation.

"In reverse: Clockwork is the Ghost Master of Time. He's referred to me as his apprentice a couple times."

"Apprentice? Why is that?" Maddie piped in.

"I uh… we've helped each other out a couple times. Remember when Vlad, Sam, and Tucker had the ecto flu?"

"Yes."

"Well he helped me find the cure."

"Well, that's nice of him. Has he come to Amity?"

"No, he did help with the disaster-roid incident though."

"So, he's a good Ghost then?"

"Yes, dad. He is."

"And no Jack, you will not be able to capture him either."

"Awww."

Ember could only smile at this. The family acted as if she wasn't there. It seems like afternoons/evenings like this have grown common place since Danny led the charge to save world. Ember had a front row seat. She wasn't that far from Danny. Her ex-boyfriend and well, her, new, current boyfriend working together. It made her proud to have helped saved the ghost zone, even if it also saved the earth. She always thought Danny was cute then. Annoying, but cute.

"So what was this message Clockwork gave you?" Jazz's voice broke her train of thought.

"Oh that." Danny wiped the spaghetti sauce of his mouth. "Myself and a small team are too meet with him tomorrow afternoon. He didn't give me specs but what he told me was enough."

"What did he say?"

Ember cut off Danny. He started eating again. "Pariah Dark's father is returning to reclaim the throne."

Danny watched the reactions of his sister and parents.

"Pariah Dark…"

"Has a father?" His parents asked in succession of each other. Jazz just stared but collected herself. "You said 'reclaim'. What happened to make him lose it?"

"We don't know yet, fully. But he is the reason that the Ghost Zone and the Human world is split the way it is." Danny answered calmly. He and Ember had already accepted this info, but everyone else stared in wonder. "I'll have to make an announcement tomorrow to explain what's going on. I don't know what's going to happen but I can't just leave the town uninformed."

"You're not looking forward to this are you?" Ember asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Afraid of what they might do or say?

"Nope. Stage fright."

"But you handled the proposal to save the earth fine, Danny." Jazz reminded him.

"It was a brave face and I only had one shot to do it."

With that, Danny excused himself from the table, after finishing what was left on his plate. Ember followed. The pair went upstairs to Danny's room.

"How was dinner?"

"It was nice. It was a little weird to sit with the people that would normally hunt me as if I was guest."

"Well you are." Danny sighed. Ember smiled.

"What are you gonna tell your friends?"  
"Oh man, I forgot all about them."

Danny grabs his phone and three-ways Tucker and Sam. In twenty minutes they arrive, wanting to know what exactly what was going on. They head up to Danny's room, to find Ember strumming her guitar on Danny's bed. She waved at them. Tucker stood their confused. Sam pulled out a wrist ray only for Danny to stop her in time.

"Danny, you know that's Ember right?"

"Yep."

"And she's here. In your house."

"Yep."

"Dude, do your parent's know?"

"Yep. They already met here. Before I called you two, we just finished dinner."

"It was good, too."

Sam twitched. Something wasn't right. She pulled both Tucker and Danny out of the room. Ember shook her head. The African American boy seemed to be more relaxed, but the Goth girl was all pent up. She was gonna enjoy this.

"Danny, what has Ember done to you? Did she hypnotize you?"

"No, I'm fine actually."

"So why is she in your room, strumming her guitar?"

"We were talking for a while but I had to use the bathroom. I guess she was bored so started strumming it."

"She's evil Danny. Have you forgotten the attacks she had on the city?"

"Nope. And she's not evil, just easily bored. She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her."

"I don't trust her Danny…" Ember floated into the hall and pecked Danny on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Sam started to fume. Ember went downstairs and simply waited.

"Wah… Did she… where…"

"Breathe Sam."

"Don't you tell me to breathe Fenton. She kissed you, you did nothing!"

"Yeah dude, it's not often that an enemy kisses you."

"I think we're getting off the point of why I asked you both to come here."

Danny led his friends back into his room to once again find Ember strumming away.

"Danny, tell her to leave. This doesn't concern her."

"Actually Sam, this is about her as it is as much me. That and you don't even know what we're here to talk about." Sam shrugged and sat next to Danny, back to Ember. Ember huffed and kept strumming softly. It was already too late for Sam anyways.

"Ok Danny, what's going on?" Tuck asked.

"The world is in danger again."

"What else is new?"

"So who is it? Skulker? Plasmius? Another asteroid?" Sam asked as well.

"No, no, and no."

"It's Pariah Dark's father: Pariah Sinster." Tucker and Sam faced her with confused looks. Ember kept strumming.

"She's joking right? I mean, since when does Pariah Dark have a father?"

"No she's not." Danny flatly replied.

"You don't sound nervous man."

"Doesn't mean that I'm not. I've had time to think and come to terms with this." Danny and Ember told them about what happened, conveniently changing the story of Ember's rape to a simple sparring episode to which she lost a match with Danny after he was done training with Pandora and Frostbite. They skipped to when Clockwork told them everything that they knew and recruiting Frostbite and Pandora for help. They left out Johnny and Kitty by accident.

"That's all we know. But I need to tell Amity that I won't be here."

"Ok. So you and Ember hold the key to Earth's survival. Pariah Dark has a father that split the Ghost Zone and our world and you're leaving for an unspecified amount of time. Wow." Sam repeated.

"Yep."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Ember?"

"I just remembered. Where's the Red Huntress? Shouldn't she have been here by now?"

Danny's phone rang.

"Hello?"

…

"Hey Val."

…

"Yeah, I'm home."

…

"No, everything is fine here. I got it under control here."

…

"No, trust me, it's fine. I'll explain all tomorrow."

…

"Alrighty then Val. See you." He hung up.

Ember, Sam, and Tucker stared at him.

"Oh, she detected two ghosts here in the house for about an hour or so," he pointed out. "And she wanted to know if everything was ok."

"So she's stalking you?" Tucker asked. Ember looked worried but no one saw it but Danny.

"No. I told her that she can have her equipment pick me just in case another Freakshow incident happens so she can stop me. But that's it, I promise."

Tuck spoke. "So what exactly do you need for the Mayor to do?"

"I need to speak to Amity, tomorrow after school. Can it be done?"

"Yeah, but you do forget that I can speak for you, ya know."

"I know. Ok, if Clockwork shows up before any of us speak, then you get to fill them in Tuck. Other than that, everything goes as planned. Oh, I forgot about Johnny and Kitty."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why them?"

"They're with us too."

"So you ask ghosts but not your best friends? How could you!"

"Sam, I can't bring humans along. I don't even know how long I'll be gone. And I can't leave Amity Park defenseless in case something happens. I'm sure I'll be back soon."

Sam got up to leave. "Fine, but we're not done with this."

"Understood."

"Let's go Tuck." She grabbed Tuck and left storming.

Ember looked at Danny, shrugged, and kept strumming.

"You know, I think you wanted to make her jealous."

Ember nodded.

"And the strumming?"

"Icing on the cake."

"You're good."

"I know."

Danny leaned over her and kissed her.

* * *

It's long. I'm sorry. Longest random chapter i have written. You just read all that and now you have to read this. I honestly tried to end this chapter about halfway thru but it wouldn't let me and I didn't feel right just stopping. Anyways, I have decided to keep my original plan to keep johnny and kitty. I know what i'm doing - hopefully. I will bring back Skulker and send him back. The town hall/whatever will happen. And the Armor gets explained. The ring of rage and the crown of fire might make an appearance. That is MIGHT. Still working on The Razgriz.

_**A Challenge**_

So I was doing some Dannyxrandom character browsing thru FF and i was upset to find that their were more Danny F. x Dash B. fics than there were DannyxEmber. The frig!? That has to be corrected. that and the fact that there were few 'Danny wails on Dash' fics. So my challenge to you all is to either have a DannyxEmber/Desiree/Kitty/Pandora fic where they get together or a Danny whups Dash's butt. How long, what happens is up to you. I just want justice to be done. Have fun.

See ya the next chapter i post. lol.

Be safe, God bless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Monday October 22, 2012

Danny's alarm blared at 6 am. School at 7:30. He went to the bathroom, his body aching from the active weekend he had. At least his homework was done, that seemed to make the pain all the more worth it, somehow. He did his morning routine of brushing teeth, toilet use, showering, you know, the works. It was 20 minutes later that we went downstairs to have a quite bowl of cereal when Ember made her way down. They exchange pleasantries and talked about how they slept and Danny's mild body pain.

"Well I guess today's the day. We meet up with Kitty, Johnny, Pandora and Frostbite. Hopefully all goes well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally, when I'm at school, ghosts tend to want to bother me just as class starts, making me late, or when I'm taking a test. It's rarely at lunch or right after school. But since I can clone myself it doesn't really matter but it's still annoying."

"Well you don't have to worry about me."

"Good." Danny looked at the clock. 7:00 am. "Well time to go. You coming?"

"Sure."

The ghost boy and ghost rocker left Fenton Works and headed to Casper High, a 10 minute walk away. They met up with Tucker, who was still a bit amazed that Ember was still here and then Sam, who fumed in quiet jealousy as she watched Danny and Ember walk close to each other.

Upon reaching the school, Ember turned invisible so she wouldn't be seen and followed the trio to a tree.

"Danny!" Danny, Sam and Tucker turned to see Valerie walk towards them, book bag over her shoulders.

"Hey Val. What's up?"

"I'm still picking up a second ghost. Do you know…"

"Oh yeah. It's ok Val. It's only Ember." Ember made herself known to Valerie but turned invisible again, promising to not make any trouble.

"Ok, but why is she is here?"

Danny went on to explain what Clockwork told them and that Johnny and Kitty would be showing up later during the day. He also had to address Amity Park, telling them, and possibly the world what danger is coming and that he'll be gone for an unspecified amount of time.

"So you're gonna leave Amity Park basically, unprotected?"

"Nope. You're still here, right? And my parents have gotten better at hunting too. I trust the abilities here."

The warning bell rang and the gang went to class. Ember followed but stayed pretty much out of the way. The day went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could. Danny was still being treated as a celebrity in the halls. Girls would hand him slips of paper with their numbers and IM info. Danny talked to some, he knew better than to get real close. Even though he and Sam didn't last very long, she would still get über jealous. But lunch break proved exciting.

Danny just sat down to eat when his ghost sense went off. It was the generic wisp meaning it was either just a blob ghost or someone he never met. He went ghost and went to confront the spook. It was blob.

"Ok, you got three seconds to…"

"No fight. Me run. NOW!"

It wasn't often Danny had a ghost run from a fight.

"Ok, why are you running?"

"Hunter after me. Please. Me go now." The blob was frantic.

"Hunter? But Valerie is…" Danny looked down to see Valerie, Sam, and Tucker, and pretty much the whole school staring up at him and the blob.

"There you are blob. I need you energ… Ah, whelp." Skulker appeared in a new suit.

"Skulker."

"Good to see you so soon."

Danny didn't respond but floated in front of the blob. He created a portal behind him and told the blob to go. It uttered a thanks and left.

"That was my prey. You let it get away."

"Silly me. I must have forgotten that you're the lamest hunter ever."

"You'll pay for that whelp. But my employer would love your energy."

"Whoever you're working for..." But he was cut off by a giant musical fist that connected with Skulker. Danny looked up to see Ember holding her guitar staring at Danny.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Before she could react, Skulker rammed a fist into her midsection.

"Well, well. My favorite prey and my favorite lay. Tell me Ember, are you pregnant?"

Ember's eye's shot open. But before she could react, Danny spear kicked Skulker off her.

"You alright?" She nodded. She was still shocked. It had nearly been a week.

Danny went back into the fight with Skulker, exchanging heavy blows. Skulker was able to get some breathing room and fired a missile at Danny who took it to the mid-section, winding him. Valerie jumped into action, changed into the Red Huntress and rammed into Skulker.

"Can't let you have all the fun."

Danny laughed and charged Skulker only to be beat by a large blue blast.

"DAMN YOU SKULKER!" Danny and Valerie watched as Ember went to work on Skulker. After about 30 seconds of being in shock they snapped out of their stupor.

"Danny, portal!" Ember demanded. Danny did as he was told and Ember chucked a very disorientated Skulker thru the portal and back into the Ghost Zone. After the portal closed Danny realized that Ember was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and flew off. Danny had D1 pose as him for the day and followed Ember.

_Amity Park - Park_

"What's wrong?" He finall caught up with her.

"Nothing. Go away."

"You know, I my ears are still ringing. So, until you tell me, I'll stay right here."

"I don't need your company."

"Maybe no, maybe ya do. But I'm still not leaving."

"Why do you even care?"

"I just do. And not because we have to save the world. You're here with me and it's what I do. I really do like you Ember."

Ember broke down and Danny held her close. She needed to hear that and after sobbing for a while, she told him.

"Talk about a very low blow." Ember just stared at him. "Sorry. Wrong thing to say." She went back to resting in him. They were very quiet. Ember listening to the pulse of Danny's heart and Danny feeling her warmth.

"Can't you tell if you have a baby? I'm sure a ghost pregnancy is well different than a human's." He silently asked her, not trying to rile her up.

"It is but I think I'll have Kitty's help. She's more into this stuff than me."

"Yeah, ok. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks."

There they stayed for a couple minutes.

"You wanna go back?"

"Nope."

"Good. Neither do I."

5pm

Danny waited behind the big entrance doors to Amity Park's city hall in his human form. He was sporting a good bruise on his right shoulder after he ditched school and left a clone to cover for him. He could here Tucker addressing the crowd.

"Man, Sam can sure pack a punch."

"And the strongest guy I know, felled by a human punch. How sad." Ember laughed as she appeared in front of him. "Next time, don't forget to feed your clone."

"Hey, I was with you. It's your fault for distracting me."

"Yeah, yeah. Not my fault you can't take a punch."

"When Sam's mad, she has the power of a nuclear bomb." Danny and Ember laughed.

The pair heard Tucker introduce Danny and Danny left thru the double doors to the podium. He cleared his throat and the microphone squeaked for a moment.

"Good evening citizens of Amity Park. Uh… I was recently informed of a new ghost threat to our planet yet again – Pariah Dark's father: Pariah Sinster."

Cries rang out. Dark had a father.

"Don't you mean 'Sini..'" A random reporter started.

"I know, it's a crap name. I thought it should be 'Sinister' too."

"When is this threat coming?"

"Who is he?"

"Let me get through what I know first."

_Sheesh, impatient._

"He is the very ghost that caused the Ghost Zone to exist. He was a wizard/warrior from ancient times that tried to and took control of the ghosts, became king and declare war on the human race. Once he was defeated in this world, he was sent to the newly created Ghost Zone and was locked away in a crypt in the deepest and most desolate part of the Ghost Zone. The main door to his crypt was opened by accident after I dealt with Skulker earlier in the week. The rest is on Skulker. As for when, I'm not sure. It will take time for him to gather the strength he needs to mount an all out war. So my guess, it could be a couple months to a year."

"How will he start this war? What's the purpose?"

"All I know is that he is looking to regain control of the four power items: the Crown of Fire, the Ring of Rage, the Sword of Injustice and the Shield of Darkness. Together, they make up the Battle Suit of Fate and increases the wearers strength and speed 200 fold. He wants to reclaim control of the Ghost Zone and possible the Earth. That is something I won't allow so I will be taking a few friends of mine to train and hopefully be strong enough to stop this threat."

The townsfolk started mumbling. The hero…was leaving?

"For how long will you be training?" Another random reporter asked.

"Uh…I'm not sure. I could be gone for a while."

Uproar.

"Then who's going to protect the city?"

"Who will keep us safe?"

"Why can't someone else go?"

"Easy! My parents and the Red Huntress and a couple others can keep the city safe. They are capable enough. You all are in good hands." He rubbed his cheek. "Trust me, you are. Also, no one but ghosts can come with me. The human body has its limits while ghosts can keep getting stronger and stronger until their absolute peak and stay that way for centuries."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Who told you about all this?"

"Sorry, I can't say. But I am running late. See ya!"

Danny leaped down from the podium only to be joined by Ember a few seconds later. There was the sound of a motorcycle revving its engine. Johnny and Kitty were waiting as planned.

With a nod Johnny made his way further up the street and turned around to face Danny and Ember.

"Ok, Johnny, remember, don't screw this up."

"Ease, babe, I live for this." Johny smiled at Kitty. He excelled at flashy exits from the human world to the Ghost Zone. He was surprised that Danny thought this one up a while back: The portal dash.

Johnny would start at a quarter mile distance and race toward a waiting person as fast as he can. Right before he reached them, he opens a portal to the Ghost Zone, and the person grabs the bike and hitches a ride into the Ghost Zone. It was a move that they have practiced a few times but to someone who is seeing it for the first time, well, it looked like something out of Back to the Future. Actually, that's where the idea came from.

Johnny tore down the street, literally leaving a trail of fire behind him. Danny and Ember were getting jittery and started to bounce on their feet. They gave a smile. Johnny was about 100 feet from them before he opened the portal just mere feet away from Danny and Ember. At the last possible second, Danny and Ember latched on Johnny and Kitty and disappeared thru the portal in a bright flash.

* * *

Hi. Dont hurt me. I'm sorry for being late. I tried to get this out a long time ago but couldn't. So, I put out the update and i get more followers. As i said, FF will forever be an enigma to me. But I thank you all for reading, following and review. Keep it coming!

remember my challenge: danny x ghost girl romance story. make it was long as you want, make it as dramatic as you want as long as it's good. now get going. I'll see you all on the next update to this or any of the other works.

See ya! Be safe. God bless


	7. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


End file.
